Many of today's garments worn by both men and women feature long sleeves that reach the wearer's wrist, such as dress shirts, blouses, suit jackets, windbreakers, dress coats, rain coats, tunics, hoodies, etc. When wearing these long-sleeve garments, the wearer must push back the sleeve when he/she raises his/her arm to reveal the wristwatch. Therefore, reading time becomes a two-handed operation that maybe impractical or inconvenient at times, such as when the wearer is carrying packages, an umbrella, a purse, a suitcase, etc., or operating machinery.